Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for obtaining a captured image from an image capturing apparatus and controlling the display of the captured image on a display unit.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique for changing an angle of view of an image capturing apparatus such as a monitoring camera, there is proposed a technique in which an image capturing direction of the image capturing apparatus and a focal length of a telephoto/wide-angle optical system are changed, by user operation via an information processing apparatus, to change the angle of view. A technique for instructing an image zoom operation via an image displayed on the monitor that is incorporated in a digital camera or a portable terminal has also been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-157869 discloses a portable terminal capable of performing a zoom operation on an arbitrarily designated display screen region by displaying a zoom region, which has been instructed via the portable terminal, on a screen and enlarging and displaying the zoom region on the entire screen.
However, in the case of the conventional art, the range that can be enlarged is limited by the range of the image displayed by the portable terminal. Therefore, the range of enlargement cannot be designated to be greater than the range of the captured image.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and provides a technique capable of easily and appropriately adjusting an image capturing range of a captured image.